


Say raw and hard again

by carolss



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Georgina/Dan – AU apartir da quarta temporada, se eles tivessem continuado juntos criando o Milo.





	Say raw and hard again

As vezes quando Milo estava na escola ou na casa de algum coleguinha Dan se permitia dizer para sua esposa que eles só estavam juntos por causa do seu filho.

Isso sempre fazia ela rir.

Aqueles pequenos flashes de crueldade e amargura que as vezes escapavam de sua mente para os seus lábios sempre pareciam diverti-la, mesmo quando ela era o alvo. Algumas vezes ela até o olhava com um pouco de afeição, como se estivesse orgulhosa do monstro que ela ajudara a criar.

Outras vezes ele achava que ela ria porque ela sabia que o que ele estava falando não era completamente verdade.

Qualquer que fosse a realidade geralmente tais conversas acabavam com alguém sendo empurrando contra a parede, roupas sendo tiradas as pressas e beijos fortes o suficiente pra fazer seus lábios doerem.


End file.
